date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott/Relationships
Mio Takamiya Westcott created Mio through the Spirit Formula in order to use her power to realize his dream of a paradise for Magicians. Noticeably, Westcott has shown quite a degree of possessiveness towards Mio, laughing insanely whenever her name or presence is sensed and calling her his most "beloved Spirit". This hasn't gone unnoticed by Mio, who speculates that never being able to win her affection may have been another cause of his suffering. Even in his final moments, Westcott joked with Woodman about how they were both rejected by Mio. Nibelcole Westcott created the Nibelcole using and appears to be rather proud of his creations. However, like with most of DEM's personnel, he seems to view them as little more than disposable foot soldiers. On the other hand, unlike Ellen, Westcott does not seem to be bothered by them acting like teenage girls. DAL v16 01.jpg Ellen Mira Mathers As the leader of DEM, Ellen is his top subordinate. He frequently sends her out in missions to capture Spirits, which he trusts in her that she can accomplish despite the danger. Ellen herself is completely loyal to Westcott and his goals, though she does get annoyed at him sometimes for his laid back attitude towards urgent matters. Despite this loyalty, Westcott willingly sent out Ellen into a mission to capture while he personally led the raid on the base, knowing full well that Ellen would become very frustrated if she ever found out about being left behind. Ellen would lose her memories of Westcott after his death, which is postulated to have been set up by Westcott himself in a rare act of kindness so she would not mourn him. DlII.png DEM's Board of Directors As a result of his lack of care for his organization, Westcott is very unpopular among the members of his board of directors. Most of them want to remove him as director and some are even willing to assassinate him to do it. However, after Roger Murdoch attempted to remove Westcott from the post of director of the DEM, he and the other members who voted to remove him had their arms cut off by Ellen. After his true identity was discovered, he was described as a "monster" by his own company. In turn, Murdoch went so far as to send down three satellites in order to kill Westcott. Westcott is fully aware of this, however, he doesn't care about it because he knows that they can't do much about him without getting through Ellen or the immune influential power that he holds. Westcott even seems to enjoy seeing the board try to get rid of him. Elliot Baldwin Woodman Westcott seems to share a history with Woodman, having worked together with him and Ellen at some point. However, at some point Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr. Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". Despite this hatred, however, when Westcott took control of the body of James A. Paddington and used it to talk to Woodman, he acted rather friendly to Woodman and even asked him to come back to his side. However, Woodman denied his offer. In response to this, Westcott told Woodman that even so, he cannot stop him from achieving his goal. However, Woodman told Westcott that Ratatoskr will stop him, and that, that is the true reason why he formed the organization. Mana Takamiya Because she thought that they gave her a home, Mana was once one of DEM's (and by extension Westcott's) most loyal subordinates. Westcott acknowledged her abilities and gave her the title of Adeptus 2. However, after Mana was rescued by Ratatoskr and was told that DEM experimented on her body, increasing her fighting ability but shortening her lifespan to just ten years, she defected to Ratatoskr. Westcott didn't care about Mana's defection until he realized that he had lost her fighting ability. Then, he simply thought about bringing Origami Tobiichi into DEM to replace her. During Volume 12 it is revealed that Westcott, in fact, kidnapped Mana from her family when she was very young. Origami Tobiichi Old Timeline Westcott seems to be interested in gathering powerful wizards for DEM, and after he heard of a wizard named Origami Tobiichi, who had managed to use the without undergoing DEM's enhancement treatment, she immediately caught his eye. Their first meeting was when Origami was about to get frown out of the AST for stealing the . Westcott came in and used his influence as director of the only organization that can make Realizers to force the leaders of the japanese military to shorten her punishment to 3 months of house arrest. However, Origami herself actually seemed unhappy about it and thought of Westcott as simply a "creepy man". After that Origami has fought against DEM (and by extension Westcott) several times. After Jessica Bayley was killed and Mana Takamiya defected from DEM, Westcott thought of bringing Origami into DEM to replace both of them. He succeeded by offering to give her the power to defeat the Spirits and information about the Spirit that killed her parents. However, Origami disobeyed Westcott's orders several times, attacking when she was told to remain on standby and trying to kill the spirits when she was only told to capture them. After Origami was turned into a Spirit by , her affiliation with DEM came to an end, Westcott tried to act as if he was sad that he lost so much a talented wizard, but couldn't hide his pleasure about that Origami had become a Spirit. New Timeline In the new timeline, Westcott and Origami had never met face to face. However, Westcott was aware of Origami's existence as the Spirit . After Shido managed to save Origami and she was taken into the Ratatoskr, Westcott considered it as a great loss for him. The reason for this is because Origami always appears in her Inverse Form and a Spirit can only go Inverse "When pushed into the deepest abyss of despair", as he described it. Westcott also ended up taking an interest into what made her go Inverse in the first place. However, at the end of Nia Creation, when Wescott tested , he found out about the old timeline and his past relationship with Origami. Ep2BDe.png Mukuro Hoshimiya Westcott was the person who discovered Mukuro sleeping in outer space using and sends an entire squadron of airships to capture her. Despite suspecting they would unsuccessful, Westcott was still surprised and overjoyed upon learning just how easily Mukuro had dispatched the small armada. He then used to gain the knowledge on how to have her enter her Inverse Form. However, he was never able to implement his plan, as he and his forces had to recover after being defeated by Ratatoskr. Shido Itsuka After Ellen told Westcott about a human that could control the Spirits powers, Westcott took an immediate interest in Shido. In Volume 7, Westcott ordered Ellen to attack Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, with Shido being nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka assuming her inverse form. After making Ellen fight Tohka, he withdrew but not before stopping himself after calling Shido by Mana's last name: Takamiya. Westcott says the name "Itsuka Shido" in katakana (イツカ シドウ), likely due to his knowledge of Shido's real name. In Volume 9, when Westcott and Ellen talked about capturing the Spirits, Westcott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the Spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the Spirits go inverse. Category:Relationships